Ge Chen
Gerqia Zillatze Souchen ', commonly known as Ge Chen, is the current head of the Ventrue Clan and the supreme leader of the Camarilla. His destiny forces him to face great personnel sacrifice. Appearance Personality He is distant and cold rarely showing any sign of emotion, he is not above hiding information from others and is strong against attempts to make him reveal information. He does not like being physically touched by others, which is why he passes on Mei Lilla's advances on him. He also constantly shows signs of his inability to interact with others or engage or interrupt their conversations. This makes him come as socially awkward, especially as they can fail to notice his presence at times, leading them to be embarrassed they didn't know he was there. he is deeply mature and yet despite his coldness quite compassionate towards others. Relationships Yue Jian At school he saved Yue Jian on several occasions when other students attempted to humiliate her. He also gives her scolding advice about things like walking around unaware of others while being unpopular, interrupting him when he is talking and to wear gowns to formal events. He finds himself attracted to her after biting her one and is aware of her nativity and childish behavior. As a teacher to Yue Jian both on the art of fighting and magic, he showed great patience. He worked at a pace that was suited for her, taking things one step at a time with her, even if it takes her daays to learn each step. This is a great difference to how Yi Tai teaches Zhi Yan Magic through pain and suffering. While he truly develops feelings for Yue Jian, he is deeply afraid that fate will repeat itself and he will end up sacrificing her too. Over time, he becomes regarded as Yue Jian's lover whom he is fated to also sacrifice. This is an issue which Corpse Hand plagues him with several times over the storyline, after the original thoughts were set off by Dye You's Spirit Ring and then worsened after the event with the Followers of Set. With the Failures of the Forbidden Sphere he begins to fear more about Yue Jian's fate to the point he even tries to save her by starting a relationship with Dora to stop her becoming his lover. The Camarilla He is a supporter of the Camarilla's laws and traditions. He is friendly despite this and forms friendships with leaders of the other Caramilla clans. Ge Chen is also faced with challenges presented to him as the new clan leader of the Venture, along with the troubles that leaders face. He is considerably tolerate and patient towards the antics of its members, though considers some annoying. This includes things such as the constant bickering of Fraser and Mei Lilla, though at times considers the pair quite stupid as their rivalry leads them to do stupid things while trying to out do each other. He usually has to fix situations they put themselves into. His rival is the Leader of the Toreador Clan, Prince Clain. The Sabbat Though he wishes to stop the Sabbat from gaining power, as it would mean the end of Camarilla. The Sabbat are the biggest threat to their order and way of life and have a very different outlook on life to the Camarilla. His inexperience as a leader, allowed Fan Le Lao to take advantages of him and his allies on more then one instance.While he was able to form a temporary truce in regards to the Forbidden Sphere, this was only to delay petty squabbles; as soon as they faced getting Xi Tai's power the conflict started for real. others Mu Jing Ren was he saves his grace from Yue Jian, prolonging her from knowing the truth. Abilities thumb|right|Ge Chen at full power He is the temporary clan leader of Ventrue and with it, Leader of the Caramilla. He has full access to the known secrets of the Caramilla and its history, even accessing secrets unknown to the Sabbat. As expected of the son of their Clans true Leader, his overall abilities are supreme and he displays high speed and agility. He can use teleportation abilities allowing him to teleport him and others a short distance. When combined with the Mei Yue Yin blood this becomes a much more powerful ability, he an teleport a number of people a much greater distance further away from the current location. This is because the blood allows him to break the seal his father placed on him to repress his overall abilities. At full power his speed, strength and agility are increased greatly and he is able to create the Liu Guang sword. He was also able to use healing magic to heal Yue Jian's injuries after the attack on the Hunter Organisation. Like all Vampires, he can suck blood and create other Vampires, however, due to his status he exercises a great restraint in both. Later when he becomes the Clan Leader he was also given their Sacred Weapon the Corpse Hand. He also teaches Yue Jian basic spell known as "Invisible Space", which allows the user to hide small items inside a invisible space inside themselves. When needed, the items can be called so long as the users isn't exhausted. He can also create a simple shield barrier. Another one of his spells he taught Yue Jian is the ability to fly and then taught her how to manipulate it to dive into water. History Childhood He grew up with Mei Lilla and Fraser, with Mei Lilla forming a crush on him over time. He attended the same school as his rival in the Toreador Clan and had a brother called Ji Xiu. When they were young, Ge Chen killed his brother after he got infected with Xue Yan 'Chapter 46 Kai Lun Academy He is first introduced attending Kai Lun Academy, where he is Yue Jian's class president. He shows no interest in Wu Sha's selection process of where Yue Jian should be seated. Chapter 11 A few days later, a student is killed by a vampire, Yue Jian sees him in the area of the attack. Chapter 13 A day later, he catches a group of male students who have ganged up on Yue Jian after they caught her acting suspicious. He confronts them as they try and pull off her bandage, suspecting her to be the vampire who killed the student. They leave each with a bump on their head. Chapter 14 When An Chou is killed when the vampire strikes again, Yue Jian begins to suspect he is a Vampire as he was seen leaving the scene of the crime.He later protects Yue Jian when Wu Sha tries to put Yue Jian's name forward as a suspect for the Vampire. Chapter 17 When Zhen Mi is revealed to be the Vampire and is killed by a joint effort of Yue Jian, Li Tao, Ling Xue Xiao and Lin Xuan Chi, he appears looking over her body. Chapter 19 Ge Chen hosts the Kai Lun Academy summer ball at his forest manor. During the ball, Wu Sha and two of her friends push Yue Jian into a pool. He finds her soaked in water and informs her she was pranked. He secretly gives her a dress to wear. Chapter 22 The next day he brings Yue Jian inside having found her asleep outside, he takes her back to school the next morning. Chapter 23 Yue Jian pleads to him several days later to learn the truth about what really happened to her and Mu Jing Ren, but he denies all knowledge, only that his guardian told the school he would not be attending anymore. Chapter 24 The End of the Human Hunter Organisation When the 4 remaining hunters try and reach the safety of Li Tao's factions secret HQ, he decides to follow them and is temporary held back by a silver cross placed by Lin Xuan Chi. Chapter 26 He arrives just in time to snatch the Forbidden Sphere Device Inspector seals as Zhao Yan is about to give them to Fan Li Lao. Chapter 28 Yi Tai has a bat familiar assault Ge Chen. Yue Jian manages to free herself from Lin Xuan Chi, who had taken her hostage. Ge Chen grabs her and the pair teleport away. When they are safe, he informs her the Hunter Organisation has been completely wiped out and even her "Uncle" Hue Ge Lin, who attempted to reach foreign aid, is dead. He tells her about the Demon King Xi Tai. He reveals that the Human hunters were surrounded by enemies, which led to the creation of her and her sisters, Chapter 29 that the Sabbat in turn wish to gain Xi Tai's power for their own. Soon after bringing her up to speed, the Sabbat catches up to her having used his own blood in the The Cup of Blood. This leads him to be forced to fight them despite being outnumbered. Chapter 30 Away from the fight and injured along with Yue Jian, he finally reveals he is the son of the Ventrue Clan leader, a Vampire. He explains to her the clans don't want to see Xi Tai resurrected. He explains that his father sealed most of his powers so he could successfully enter Kai Lun academy. At this point he doesn't have the power to fight the Sabbat. he explains he can unseal himself with her help by drinking her blood. Half an hour later, the Sabbat catch up. Chapter 31 This time Ge Chen is able to fight at full strength. While dealing with Fan Li Lao, Yi Tai spies a chance to strike. Protecting him, Yue Jian puts herself in the way of Yi Tai, forcing Ge hen to retreat. Chapter 32 The Gathering of the Sacred Weapons Back at his clans HQ, Yue Jian recovers from her injury. Mei Lilla and Fraser start a fight with their clans sacred weapons Poison Bottle and Ling Zhang. He tells Yue Jian to ignore the pair as their idiots. Later he addresses his father on the situation. his father proposes that in order to stop Xi Tai returning, it would be best if Ge Chen took the Demon King's powers for himself. He then states the only way to led the Secret clans of the Camarilla to victory is to win the powers and stop the disaster about to hit the world. His father states that the only way to break the curse on the Forbidden Sphere lies in an ice coffin at the bottom of the Black Sea according to the Corpse Hand. But in turn, the only way to break the seal is with the 7 Sacred Weapons of the Camarillas sevean clans. His father states that he is falling asleep in the months, and fears that in a years time he will enter eternal sleep. However, in a hundred years time he will awaken. Ge Chen's mother has already entered the long sleep and he doesn't have much time left. He states in a years time he wants Ge Chen to become the leader of the Secret Clans and that the upcoming battles are a true test of Ge Chen and his abilities. When his father smells the scent of a stranger on him, Ge Chen hides that Yue Jian is in the castle, as it is against their rules to have a human in the castle. He informs his father he will leave once he has healed up in a weeks time. Outside, much to his annoyance Fraser and Mei Lilla have succumbed to the power of each others' clans Sacred Weapons, with Fraser not knowing who he is and where he is and Mei Lilla dancing uncontrollably. Chapter 33 In order for them to break out of each curse, Mei Lilla must first drop the Poison Bottles curse so Fraser can break hers. When she refuses Ge Chen refuses to have any involvement with it. He warns them if they continue to fight, he will not take them with him when he leaves in a weeks time which causes them to host a truce. Back with Yue Jian, he ends up taking her to the showers and getting her a dress. Since his father would be mad if he found her, Ge Chen can't call the maids and has to do everything himself. She joins him outside and states she wants to learn to fight to save her sister Zhao Yan and avenge her father Professor Nam Gong. He agrees but reminds her she has an agreement to allow herself to become his meal any time he wants, as her blood allowed her to take on two Clan Leaders at once. Chapter 34 Ge Chen trains her over the course of the week and they venture back to Kai Lun academy to gather her things. He takes the time to leave Wu Sha as Class president and inform everyone they are leaving for a while. When girls from the dorm spy the pair he drags her side. Inside a cupboard he drinks more of her blood until she faints. Chapter 35 Clan Brujah The group travels to the airport to go to the first location, the Brujah. On board the airplane, Mei Lilla tries to sit next to Ge Chen but is told to sit in the back and ends up next to Fraser while Yue Jian sits next to him instead. At the hotel, Ge Chen buys an entire floor of the hotel so each member can have their own room. Chapter 38 Clan Brujah show up after Mei Lilla and Fraser render the monsters unconscious. Ge Chen steps in and stops further conflict after Brujah's leader goes to attack, he shows hi the Corpse Hand and explains the situation and that they need the Torture Axe. Brujah's leader steps down and notes that until their pets are healed, they will not conduct any further business with the group, to which Ge Chen agrees. As insurance, he takes Yue Jian hostage while they do so. Ge Chen insures the others she will be fine, as the Brujah Clan are Vampires of their word. Chapter 41 She dismisses that she had the soul and the Brujah leader hands over his Axe. Ge Chen suspects she is lying. Later that night she approaches him claiming there is a problem with her bathroom. Chapter 43 Clan Malkavian The group arrives at an Abandoned stone village where Clan Malkavian is according to the Corpse Hand. Here there is no sense of humanity present at all. After seeing a group of birds disappear they realise there is a protective barrier hiding the clans HQ. Yue Jian uses the flying spell that Ge Chen taught her the day before and the group fly up into the sky. In a nearby wheat field, they spy a large skull sign across it. As Fraser and Mei Lilla try to fly through it, they bash into it and get knocked down. Suddenly they realise that Yue Jian is missing. Chapter 45 Later that night, he follows a trail of origami paper cranes to a pool. Upon looking into it, he is haunted by the image of his brother Ji Xiu, demanding his life be spared and relives the events of his brother's death at his hands. As his trace fades, Dye You is before him. Chapter 47 After it is explained about Dye You they retire. Ge Chen finds Yue jian and drags her away to bite her. Once bitten he settles down and begins to cry over what happened to Ji Xiu years ago. The pair hug he suddenly realizes himself and excuse himself from her telling her not to pretend non of it happened. Chapter 49 Clan Nosferatu The group arrives in a dirty city to find the Nosferatu Clan, to which Fraser explains the clans customs. They are attacked by a man on a broom stick, who knocks over Mei Lilla to see her panties. She runs after him. When the chase ends with her bashing into a brick wall, Ge Chen tells her he is likely the leader of the Nosferatu. A girl appears in trouble. Her parents chase her and she reveals the clans leader, Tukata, has forced her into a position to marry her. A month beforehand, he had attacked her and forced her to marry him and become a vampire. He returns later when she refuses to tell her that if she doesn't her family will receive bad luck. The next day he kept his word and her family were attacked. He gives her 3 days and a wedding gown to make up her mind. He then tells her where to go and tells her that her entire family will become vampires if she refuses. Fraser questions Tukata's motives, as they break Camarilla rules. Ge Chen then decides that Mei Lilla should take Cana's place. Chapter 52 Mei Lilla wears the wedding dress, though she appears calm on the outside, inside she is angry about her situation. The group arrives at the Nosferatu sewer entrance to their HQ. They are approached b members of the clan, crawling on the ceiling. The carry Mei Lilla off to their HQ. She unveils she is not Cana to stop his advances and pulls out Poison Bottle. She is stopped by the arrival of the others, and the rest of clan Nosferatu. Ge Chen introduces himself. He is shocked to learn who Mei Lilla is. Ge Chen asks to borrow the Illusion Mirror. He protests when he is pulled up on his breakage of the rules of the Camarilla and comically punched by Mei Lilla when he claims she wanted to marry him. Cana had come the previous day to claim that Mei Lilla was going to propose to him. Cana's parents, who came with them, have disappeared and with them, Illusion Mirror. Tutaka releases under his actions he gave away their clans location, leading to Illusion Mirror being stolen. The group splits up to find them. When Tukata tries to go with Mei Lilla or Yue Yan, both protest. Chapter 53 The group arrives in time to save Mei Lilla, who is being attacked by Cana and her "parents". Yue Jin's Sui Xi Bing Lin daggers fly towards her and ct the chains. They escape, taking Poison Bottle with them. The group analyse the situation the situation, with both Illusion Mirror and Poison Bottle taken by Cana, they can only head out to the Toreador Clan before Cana reaches it first. Chapter 54 Clan Toreador They arrive at the Toreador's HQ and disguise themselves as students at the academy. Ge Chen and Yue Jian enter the same class as each other. Yue accidentally enters an area only meant for the Student Union, the others enter the area to protect her, only to worsen the situation. They place a wager with the group, that if they win the are allowed to enter the area, but if they loose they shall leave the school at once. Chapter 56 Fraser and Lei Milla later suspect he has concluded that the student council members are part of the Toeador. He is seen comforting Yue Jian when it is clear she will not win her archery match. He faces off against Clain in the fencing match. During the match, Clain notices that Ge Chen is purposely aim to cut his face. When Clain counters, Ge Chen knocks the sword out of his hand, loosing to Ge Chen. He mocks Ge Chen for taking offence to the idea of Clain touching him in any way. Chapter 59 They then witness Ai Na and Cana's further encounter, with Cana baking off for the time being. When she is gone Ge Chen reveals himself much to the annoyance of Clain who accuses of him of eavesdropping, the two get at odds with each other. Yue Jian interupts, and the two focus on Cana and her intentions. While they do not know who she is, they do know she is after Ai Na, forcing Clain to coperate with Ge Chen's group. This leads to a plan which involves Ge Chen dressing up in a dress, much to his humiliation and he warns Clain this plan better work or he will kill him. Later the Academy hosts an open night in celebration of their Sports event, an annul occurrence. Cana is able to slip in and snoops out Clain and the Devil Doll. When he attacks the Devil Doll, when Clain leaves her alone, she finds out Ai Na is really Ge Chen in disguise. She pulls out the Mirror and Clain interrupts, only to reveal who she thought was Clain was the Devil Doll under a new guise. A cage lands over her and the pair point their swords at her. Chapter 61 They catch up to her later, where she is by the side of someone familiar to her and Ge Chen. Ge Chen denies knowing who the sleeping figure is. As the group leaves the HQ of the Followers of Set, they find themselves confronting Jalousie and the Hugh Priest. They find themselves attacked by skeletons that rise up from below them, forcing a conflict. The others deal with the hordes of the undead, while Ge Chen deals with the High Priest, Mei Lilla and Fraser go after Jalousie. Ge Chen demands to know more information on the High Priest, but he denies him. Ge Chen finds himself in a dream-like state looking through the eyes of his brother Ji Xiu as he himself wakes Ji Xiu up. Chapter 63 Ge Chen is imprisoned with the spell "Devils Dream Cacoon", to the surprise of the High Priest Yue Jian is able to free him. The group is allowed to teleport away. Away from the conflict, Clain hands over Ai Na and the group departs. Later on Yue Jian goes to check on Mei Lilla when she comes across Ge Chen. The two talk and part ways for the night, though the talk causes Ge Chen to smile. Chapter 67 She finds herself explaining to Mei Lilla the person is not a clone of herself, however, she is one of a set of triplets. Yue Jian explains that as they approached the Ice Coffin, she felt the the voice of someone guiding her. Ge Chen begins the ceremony related to the items. He is presented with a note. The note explains how to lift the curse of Osiris on the Forbidden Sphere. Following the instructions, they leave the 7 Sacred Weapons, under the belief they can come back and get them later from the Ice Coffin. Later as they leave via a train, Ge Chen goes over an issue that bothers him about the situation. Corpse Hand had told him the 7 Sacred Weapons were the "key" to obtaining the power, but not the "price" to obtain it. He asks Fraser more about the incantation itself they obtained and Fraser has concerns about the way it is written. Yue Jian then reveals she felt that the woman in the Ice Coffin looked like her sister Zhi Yan. When Ge Chen pulls the note about the curse out it is blank. The 4 jump off the train as Ge Chen realizes the Sabbat tricked tem. Chapter 69 He appears before his father to address the situation. As he claims responsibility for the loss of the Sacred Weapons, his father pats him on the shoulder and tells him to not worry about it. Though their weapons are gone, they still have the Devil Keys. In the process of gathering up more of a force to tackle the approaching time of the Forbidden Sphere, he wishes to learn more powerful Ventrue Clan magics. Later he tells Mei Lilla and Fraser his father has agreed to the plan. At this point, Yue Jian has already left. Fraser is surprised that Mei Lilla is concerned for her, but Mei Lilla notes what she is doing is dangerous. In private, the cat Xiao Black is revealed to be in Ge chen's procession. He scratches Ge Chen when he goes to touch him.